Brotherly love
by mcleod lover
Summary: Leo has a sister how was brought up with the halliwell sisters. plz review
1. Default Chapter

Pluto was in the attic going through the stuff that had been stored up there over the years. When Leo orbed in. "Hey sis, Where are the others?" asked Leo as he wrapped his hands around his hot sister. "Um Piper is at the club, Phoebe is at work and Paige is on a date somewhere with Dave and Mitch is at the club with Piper " Pluto said as she sat on the floor. It was very hot in the attic and Leo was feeling the heat. He looked at his sister 'gee she looks like she has been working for hours'.  
  
"Sis you looked stuffed, how long have you been cleaning the attic for?" asked Leo as he sat down next to her and places his hand on his sister forehead. He removed his hand quickly because she was burning up. "What's the time?" she asked as she wiped her forehead. Leo looked at his watch. "15 to 11" Leo replied. She thought for a minute and said. "About 4 hours" She laughed at the thought of how long she had been in the attic. Leo picked his sister up and carried her down stairs. He placed her on the couch and went and fetches them a drink. He handed her a drink and sat down on the chair opposite her.  
  
"You know we should clean that attic more often." Pluto said to Leo as she took a sip of her drink. "Yeah I think the last time it was cleaned was when Prue was alive; you shouldn't be doing that work on a hot day like today. It isn't good for you or the baby." Said Leo worriedly. Pluto looked at Leo as she got up and orbed back up to the attic. When Leo got there Pluto was back into cleaning he just shook his head and raised his voice. "Pluto what has gotten in to you? You should be resting. You should do what I say I am your white lighter or at least let me help you so the work load isn't so big." " I would listen to you if you weren't treating me like I am disabled." Pluto said.  
  
With that Leo helped clean the attic. He stoped and leaned on a box that had Prue's stuff written on it. He looked at Pluto. Pluto stopped what she was doing she felt dizzy. Leo could tell his sister wasn't all right he raced over and tried to heal her but it didn't work. So he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and then orbed up to the elders to see if they knew anything.  
  
Mitch orbed in and saw Pluto lying on the bed so he turned around and walked downstairs just as Leo orbed in. Leo looked at Mitch with a smile on his face. "I guess she is still asleep." Asked Leo happily. He had found out that the baby had made Pluto's body shut down. Mitch nodded and went and lay on the couch. Leo followed into the lounge and sat on the chair opposite the couch. " I have had a hard day with Piper she is a slave driver." Said Mitch. He looked at Leo and then closed his eyes as he sighed. "So what did you do today Leo?" Said Mitch as he sat up. Leo looked at Mitch and then decides to tell him what happened. " I was with your fiancee helping her clean the attic, until she clasped she was exhausted. She has been working too hard. But She is asleep now," said Leo.  
  
Pluto walked in and said, " No was asleep" she smiled and slide beside Mitch and kissed him. Leo smiled at his sister knowing that the baby had done the right thing.  
  
At Dinner that night there was a lot of chat going on but Pluto just sat there thinking about what had happened that morning. She projected her thoughts in to Leo's head. She made eye contact with him. She watched him put his hand to his head. She knew it was an uncomfortable feeling at first. "Leo what happened to me earlier. You Know I can't ask this in front of piper because She will worry?" Pluto raised her hand to head as it began to thump. Piper looked at Leo and Pluto with confusion. She knew something was up but she didn't know what.  
  
After a while Leo removed his hand from his head. "The reason you clasped was you were working to hard. My nephew used his powers to slow you down. Leo smiled as Piper put a plate in front of him. Pluto broke eye contact with Leo so she could eat her apricot chicken. Pluto hadn't even had a mouthful when she was orbed out. When she awoke she was weak and was in a damp and cold place the Underworld. 


	2. The source attack

Mitch was trying to sense her. All he could sense was that she was weak he couldn't work out were she was. Leo had orbed up to see if the elders knew anything. Piper and Phoebe were scrying and Paige was on a date with Dave. "Paige" yelled Phoebe. Paige orbed in. In fighting position. "Where's the demon." Asked Paige looking around. Piper walked up to Paige. "Pluto has gone missing," said Piper trying to stay calm.  
  
Pluto started to come around she saw a person standing just in front of her. She knew it was the demon that had taken her. "Cole" she said just before she passed out.  
  
"Why cant we find her" yelled Piper worriedly. Leo had just orbed in. "Because Piper, Pluto isn't anywhere on that map. The elders feel she has been taken to the Underworld," said Leo shaking at the thought. Piper started to panic. "Why do they think that?" asked Piper getting angry. Leo tried to calm Piper but it just got her madder.  
  
Pluto came to and started to work out how to get free. "Why did you bring me here?" Pluto yelled at Cole. "Because if I have you. Then the charmed ones will come and rescue you. Then I can vanquish you all at the same time." He said evilly. All of a sudden Cole turned into the source. Pluto freaked out a bit then calmed down she knew it wouldn't be good for the baby.  
  
Piper was pacing up and down the entrance to the manor. "Leo how are we going to get her back" she said worriedly. "You'll work out a way," he said. Mitch had had enough he orbed out and orbed in just behind a rock near Pluto.  
  
Cole shimmered in and saw Pluto lying on the cold floor. "Pluto what happened" He said racing to her aid. "Come to save your ex wife's sister have we Cole," said the source. Cole looked at the source and threw a fireball at him and knocked him to the wall. Cole raced over and untied Pluto. "Thanks Cole. I thought it wasn't you because you want Phoebe back and by kidnapping me that wouldn't help and besides You would of summoned me not use my power to kidnap me." said Pluto breathlessly. Cole told Pluto to save her energy. Pluto could sense Mitch so she tapped into Cole's power and orbed him home.  
  
At the manor Mitch hit the couch with a thud. Leo raced in and saw Mitch rubbing his back. "What happened?" asked Paige as she followed Piper into the Living room. Mitch was looking at Leo. "The source has there. Then Cole came and." Mitch was interrupted by a sound of the fridge opening. Leo walked into to see Cole getting a Drink. Leo grabbed Cole and held him to the wall. "Where is my sister?" said Leo. "Leo calm down I am right here" Pluto said rapping her arms around her brother trying to pull him off Cole.  
  
Leo turned round to see his sister standing right in front of him. "Leo it's okay Cole saved me." Pluto said before her legs gave way. Leo caught her before she hit the ground. He places her on the floor gentle and places his hand over her stomach to heal it. Leo pulled his hand back with confusion as Pluto sits up Leo helps her onto her feet and steads her. "Thanks Leo" said Pluto as she kisses him. Leo blushes a bit at the passion of his sister's kiss. "I didn't do it," said Leo placing his hand on his sisters round tummy. Cole walked in behind Leo and stands beside him. "Maybe the baby healed her." Said Cole as he shimmered out before Piper blew him up. "Is that possible Leo?" asked Paige as she sat on the chair.  
  
Mitch smiled at the thought of his son-protecting mummy. "Yes it is possible because we are both White lighter blood." Mitch continued " And remember it happened to Piper with bubby." Mitch was waiting for Piper to change the subject but nothing happened. Piper had been nearly killed by a dark lighter but her baby sacrificed him self for his mummy's life. Piper nodded. Everyone looked at her expecting her to start crying but since Pluto told them that she was pregnant she had pulled herself together for the family.  
  
Piper smiled and walked back to the table to finish her meal. Leo stood next to his sister protectively. Pluto took a step forward and started to wobble Leo grabs her and helps her to her seat. Leo walked around to his seat and starts to eat his meal with one on his sister. They ate there tea in silence until Pluto pushed her chair back and orbed out. Mitch and Leo jumped up to follow her when they both sensed that she was taking a shower Leo sat back down and relaxed. Mitch saw that Leo was still a bit tense. Mitch knew that it was hard for Leo to let go the past of his dad beating up his sister. Leo just had to realise that he didn't have to be so predictive of her.  
  
"Leo can I talk to you for a minute." Asked Mitch sternly. Leo nodded and walked in to the living room. Mitch stood up tall and thought about what they could do to make sure that Pluto would be save if they weren't around. Leo stood there thinking about what he would do if he lost his sister. He didn't like the thought so he shock it from his thought. "Mitch you wanted to talk to me about something." Said Leo as he looked back at the others. Mitch stopped to think about what to do about their situation. "Leo I think that we should think of away to make sure Pluto and the baby are protected at all times just in case we are not here." Said Mitch as he looked at Leo. Leo thought about it and then came up with this decision. "Mitch I have decide to ask the elders for sometime off. I sure have earned it. I will still have the girls as my charge but the others will be re assigned to another white lighter for while." Said Leo happily at his decision. Mitch thought about it until he was happy with it.  
  
"Okay Leo then she will be safe with you around the house all the time." Said Mitch. Leo just thought about how Pluto would take it when she finds out that he was hanging up his wings for a while. The boys didn't have much time to talk about it because the girls had walked in. "Hey guys what you up too" asked Paige knowing that it couldn't be good if they couldn't say it in front of them.  
  
"Um nothing" said Mitch trying to think of a cover for his ass. But failed miserable. Leo had thought of a great plan to get them out of the problem. "I was asking him about one of my charges she was in a bit of trouble with a demon that I knew little about and I was just warning Mitch about it. So he knew what to do if one of his charges got hurt by this demon." Said Leo satisfied with his little white lie. Mitch nodded at what was said as if to conform it. Paige frowned and didn't by it but left it knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of them. 


End file.
